you're the only one
by Mora20
Summary: Mata itu menatap lurus kedepan tetapi pandangannya tak focus pada objek, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah senyum miris tak mengerti. Dia tahu, itu hanyalah pikiran yang konyol tetapi keraguan itu begitu nyata dan terlihat jelas. Super Junior HWAITING!


Akhirnya setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia perfic-an, saya kembali dengan account yang baru karena yang lama lupa passwordnya*author pelupa*

**You're the only one**

Summary : Mata itu menatap lurus kedepan tetapi pandangannya tak focus pada objek, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah senyum miris tak mengerti. Dia tahu, itu hanyalah pikiran yang konyol tetapi keraguan itu begitu nyata dan terlihat jelas.

Super Junior punya SME tetapi jiwa membernya milik mereka sendiri*kelak suatu hari nanti akan milik saya*

OC :

Mora = Promotor konser dan fans Super Junior

Anggun = Promotor konser dan fans Super Junior

**You're the only one**

Aku melihatnya seorang gadis yang sedang termenung, pandangannya tak focus pada objek yang ada di depan. Lama aku memperhatikannya tapi tak sedikit pun ia merasa risih atau pun menyadari keberadaanku. Perlahan ia menutup mata seakan-akan membawanya menembus ruang dan dimensi waktu yang lalu.

FLASHBACK

"Mora!" panggilku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

Gadis itu pun menoleh kearahku. Tentu saja dengan sikap yang sangat kaget, sepertinya aku telah melakukan hal yang salah dengan mengejutkannya karena hal itu sangat tergambar dengan jelas dari wajah mungilnya.

"ya ampun, nggak perlu teriak-teriak kenapa? Bisa rusak gendang telingaku," keluhnya dengan muka cemberut seolah mengatakan 'kau mengganggu'

"kau, sih. Dipanggil dari tadi bengong aja," Belaku yang tak mau kalah.

Sesaat ia hanya terdiam, sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"iya, tapikan nggak perlu teriak-teriak. Ya, mending kalau suaramu merdu. Ini mah, masalahnya suaramu cempreng udah kayak gajah nyungsep." Ujarnya dengan nada yang seperti mendiskriminasi.

"kayak suaramu kebagusan aja," ejekku balik.

"lah, tuh kau tahu." jawabnya dengan angkuh dan PD-nya.

Aku sudah menduga, ia tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengejek orang lain ataupun keinginan untuk mengalah karena itu adalah kelebihannya. Mungkin, tetapi kukira itu bukanlah suatu kelebihan yang perlu dibanggakan.

"PD amat, nih orang." ujarku sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"sudahlah, nggak perlu dibahas -ngomong ngapain kau kesini?" tanyanya penuh selidik dan menatap tajam kearahku.

"Lah, emangnya nggak boleh? Aku kan juga promotor disini," belaku acuh tak acuh dan ikut duduk disebelahnya, aku melihatnya menghela nafas dengan berat sepertinya kali ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda atau candaanku tidak lucu. Entahlah kupikir hanya dia yang tahu.

"hah… berhentilah bercanda," desahnya.

"iya-iya, aku cuma mau nanya. Ngapain kau bengong-bengong di kursi penonton yang kosong melompong sambil natap nggak jelas gitu keatas panggung?" tanyaku sambil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. Lalu, kembali menatapnya.

"oh, Cuma mikir aja." jawabnya singkat dengan pandangan menerawang ke alam lain.

"hei! Super Junior belum tampil kali!" ujarku menyadarkannya kembali pada kehidupan nyata.

"tahu, kok. Hanya saja, aku masih nggak ngerti." desahnya sambil menutup mata.

Aku pun ikut terhanyut dan tanpa sadar memandanginya, aku juga tak mengerti apa yang sepertinya ia pikirkan atau pun masalah yang sedang ia hadapi. Meskipun matanya tertutup tetapi terlihat dengan jelas raut kegelisahan diwajahnya.

"lagi-lagi mikir yang nggak jelas," ujarku sambil menggelengkan kepala, ia membuka matanya.

"apanya yang nggak jelas? Masa kau nggak pernah merasakan ini," tanyanya dengan nada memaksa.

"ya ampun, Mora. Dibawa santai aja, kenapa?" tanyaku balik.

"hei, Gun. Aku sudah berulang kali, nonton konser Super Junior bahkan dari Jarak terdekat sampai terjauh pun sudah kucoba. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, aku merasa keberadaan mereka terlalu jauh." jelasnya panjang lebar lalu menatap kosong kearah panggung.

Lagi-lagi tatapan itu, kau tahu aku juga sudah berulang kali melihat tatapan kosong itu. Tentu saja, aku tak memungkiri dunia mereka berbeda dengan kita walaupun kita berada dibumi dan langit yang sama.

"makanya kan aku sudah bilang, nggak perlu dipikirin. Namanya juga idola, kan nggak mungkin wajah seluruh fans-nya mau di ingat semua." jelasku nggak mau kalah.

"aku nggak minta wajahku di ingat, kok. Hanya saja, aku ingin tahu…" putusnya.

"tahu apa? ngomong jangan setengah-setengah," tanyaku nggak sabaran.

"perasaan ragu ini, kenapa nggak bisa hilang." desahnya seakan putus asa.

Jangankan kau, aku juga sama kali. Semua tak semudah seperti yang aku katakan tapi mau gimana lagi, kita juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya mendukung mereka.

"mana ku tempe," candaku.

"aku serius tahu," ujarnya dengan wajah yang amat sangat nggak jelas 'sama seperti orangnya'

"iya-iya, deh. Makanya kau harus berterima kasih padaku," ujarku bangga dengan nada yang misterius.

"hah…maksudnya apa?" tanyanya cengo.

Aku berdiri sambil tersenyum dan tentunya membanggakan diriku sendiri

"aku Kim Anggun selaku promotor yang manis dan imut telah mendapatkan izin dari pihak management Super Junior untuk mewawancarai mereka, besok siang sebelum mereka tampil di Stadion Sentul International ini." ujarku dengan suara yang lantang sambil senyam-senyum.

"eh,"

'nih orang, loadingya lama banget. Kuhitung hingga sampai detik ke-12, masih juga nggak conect-conect' batinku.

"hello…Mora. Kau dapat menanyakan langsung kepada mereka tapi ingat! Jangan lupakan wawancaranya," teriakku membantu menyadarkannya.

"hah…apa!" teriaknya histeris.

'telat banget, aku udah di ujung dunia kali' batinku.

"benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil memegang pundakku.

"nggak, bohong kok." candaku dan kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"hahh…" desahnya melemas sambil menundukkan kepala.

"ya, nggak mungkinlah aku bohong. Makanya lama amat mikir," celotehku kesal.

"namanya juga shock, kayak kau nggak pernah aja." belanya sambil senyam-senyum.

Ia terus tersenyum dan sepertinya senyum itu tak akan lepas sampai besok pagi, terima aja deh punya teman kayak gini. Palingan entar, kalau ada yang nanya itu temanmu. Aku dengan mantap akan menjawab 'melihatnya saja, baru kali ini'

"terserah kaulah," ucapku malas.

"jangan ngambek, dong. Eh, kapan kau dapat izinnya?" tanyanya menyelidik seakan masih tak percaya.

"sore, soalnya mereka datang baru tadi sore. Oh ya, dipikir-pikir omonganmu itu ada benarnya juga." ujarku tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"yang mana? Yang SUJU atau yang shock tadi?" tanyanya nggak ngerti.

"yang SUJU, aku juga terkadang merasa hampa. Aku juga sadar, kok. Waktu lihat konser yang SM TOWN di Seoul. Rasanya saat melihat mereka bercanda dan tertawa di atas panggung, begitu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi di satu sisi, aku tersadar. Mereka tertawa, bercanda dan berbicara bersama rekan-rekan satu profesi dan satu management. Bukan kepada kita, dunianya benar-benar berbeda. Meskipun aku juga tahu, mereka tersenyum juga untuk kita tapi pada kenyataan itulah apa adanya." ucapku panjang lebar sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

Ternyata aku juga bisa berbicara seperti itu, kami hanya tersenyum di dalam keheningan. Sebelum ia akhirnya memecahkan keheningan.

"kok, malah kau yang ngomong. Itukan kata-kataku," ujarnya ngambek nggak jelas.

"kalau gitu, aku pinjam deh. Oh ya, ini udah malam lho! mau pulang nggak?" tanyaku,

Mora ngelirik jam tangannya.

Ia mulai panik, ngelirik sana ngelirik sini udah kayak orang kemalingan dan terdengarlah suara nan merdu dan indah bagaikan Patrick bernyanyi bersama ubur-ubur.

"ya ampun, udah jam 10 malam!" teriaknya histeris.

"nggak usah segitunya, makanya jangan keasyikkan bengong. Sudah, ayo kita pulang." ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

Aku buru-buru berjalan sambil menarik tangannya dari belakang dan dengan ocehannya yang nggak jelas.

"iya-iya, sabar dikit. Nggak perlu di tarik-tarik dong! jalannya pelan-pelan, entar jat…"

BRUKKK!

"aduh…sakit," desahku.

Rasanya tulangku semuanya akan patah, kok bisa ya? Jatuh gara-gara kesandung kaki sendiri. Ya bisalah, nih ada contohnya aku sendiri.

"baru aja, mau dibilangin. Untung aja, aku nggak ikut jatuh. Kalau nggak, remuk deh badanmu. Heran…ada orang jatuh kesandung kaki sendiri," ejeknya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"bantuin, kek. Bukannya malah ceramah nggak jelas," kataku sewot sambil mencoba berdiri sendiri.

'nih, pasti. Karma gara-gara ngatain Mora lambat loadingnya' batinku.

"ngatain aku lagi, entar nggak kubantuin lho!" Ujarnya.

"Lho, kok bisa tahu?" bisikku.

"berarti, bener tebakanku." ucapnya sinis.

'duh, bodohnya diriku. Nih, mulut ama otak nggak kerjasama' batinku.

"kata siapa? Aku juga bisa berdiri sendiri," ujarku berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkannya

"yang ngomong siapa? Kau kan, udah tahu masih aja nanya." balasnya sambil berjalan mengiringiku dari belakang.

'iya, deh. Terserah kau saja, yang penting kau senang," ujarku dengan malas dan melangkah pergi dengan cepat meninggalkannya sendiri dibelakang, lalu buru-buru masuk mobil dan menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Eh, tunggu!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

Sayangnya aku nggak mau menunggu. Lalu, kulajukan mobilku dan tentu saja~ Terlebih dahulu aku melongokkan kepala ke arah luar jendela mobil dan berkata sambil melambaikan tangan dengan senyum yang cerah ceria "maaf, ya. Mobilnya nggak mau kau ikut, katanya kau itu perlu olahraga. Makanya jalan kaki, aja. Biar sehat,"

Ke esokkan harinya pada siang hari Mora dan Anggun telah bersiap-siap di depan pintu ruang rias Super Junior dengan kesibukkan masing-masing, Mora yang komat-kamit nggak jelas sepertinya sudah nggak sabaran ingin masuk dan langsung ngomong sama personil Super Junior sedangkan Anggun terus bergumam sepertinya dia terus berdoa supaya nih orang maksudnya Mora. Nggak berbuat macam-macam atau pun ngomong yang nggak ada sangkut pautnya ama isi wawancara nanti.

"ayo, buruan masuk. Ngapain berdiri disini terus," desak Mora sambil mendorong Anggun untuk membuka pintu.

"sebentar, kau jangan ngelakuin hal yang nggak perlu. Cantumkan itu di otakmu dan ingat!" Ujar Anggun khawatir, sebenarnya sudah berulang kali ia mengingatkannya.

"tenang, saja. Aku ini professional," jawab Mora sambil senyam-senyum nggak jelas yang malah menambah kekhawatiran Anggun.

Anggun merasa ragu-ragu untuk membuka pintu, ia benar-benar khawatir Mora akan berbuat macam-macam dan membuat malu. Ini mah mending kalau yang malu hanya Mora sendiri tapi kalu dianya yang ikutan malu, itu mah gawat.

"hahh…baik kita masuk tapi ngomongnya ingat pakai bahasa Korea yang baik dan benar. Jangan sampai salah," perintah Anggun dengan lemasnya, dia seakan benar-benar telah salah mengajak orang.

"ahh…kelamaan" ucap Mora yang langsung mendorong Anggun membuka pintu dan langsung nyelonong masuk, padahal gara-gara itu Anggun jatuh dan dengan sukses membuat Anggun malu. Lalu, dengan cuek bebeknya Mora berjalan melangkahi Anggun yang tersenyum miris.

"ah…mianhae," ucap Anggun sambil buru-buru berdiri,*oke, untuk percakapan seterusnya anggap aja dengan bahasa korea*

Seperti dugaan, belum juga mulai wawancara dan baru selangkah masuk udah membuat dirinya malu. Inilah hasil pekerjaan Mora.

"selamat siang…kami dari pihak promotor," ucap Mora memberi salam dengan senyum lebar yang tak lupa dari bibir manisnya.

"selamat siang…" ucap member Super Junior secara kompak dan tentunya dengan senyum yang ramah.

Mora dan Anggun sempat tercengang mendengar sapaan langsung dari member Super Junior, siapa juga yang nggak senang disapa langsung sama yang sejak tadi belum berbicara apa-apa kepada mereka tak mau hanya diam saja, ia pun ikut ambil alih bicara.

"senang bertemu dengan anda semua,salam kenal kami dari pihak promoter." jelas anggun sambil membungkuk sedikit, tanda memberi salam.

"sama-sama, kami pun senang dapat bertemu dengan kalian berdua. Perkenalkan saya Teukki leader Super Junior," ucap sang leader sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

Tentu saja, Mora dan Anggun berebutan untuk menjabat tangan sang leader. Malah pakai acara saling nginjak sepatu masing-masing dan sayangnya hal itu dimenangkan oleh Mora, ia pun langsung menjabat tangan sang leader.

"aku Mora dan partnerku ini Anggun," jelas Mora, lalu melepaskan tangannya dan langsung duduk dihadapan para member Super Junior yang lain.

"maaf…teman saya memang tak ada sopan santun dan seenaknya sendiri," ujar Anggun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"tak apa-apa, sepertinya dia mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya"

Mora hanya cengengesan nggak jelas sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya, Anggun memandang tajam kepadanya seakan-akan berkata'Kau-Jangan-Membuatku-Malu'

"oh ya, aku Sungmin salam kenal^^ dan yang sedang duduk dihadapan temanmu itu yang ujung dari kanan Kyuhyun, eunhyuk, Donghae, dan heechul hyung" Jelas sungmin.

"sedangkan yang sedang disebelah temanmu itu adalah Yesung dan Siwon, lalu…"

"aku Wookie dan dia Shindong hyung" ucap Wookie memotong pembicaraan sang leader.

Anggun tersenyum, ia benar-benar kagum dengan keramahan mereka. Sebelumya ia pernah merasa takut akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, meskipun tak dapat dihindari kecemasannya atas kelakuan Mora yang berbuat macam-macam dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"jauh sebelum itu, kami sudah sangat mengenal kalian. Oh ya, kami kesini ingin mewawancarai kalian," jelas Mora sok tahu sambik mengutak-ngatik laptopnya.

"tentu saja, apalagi aku pasti semua orang di dunia ini tak mungkin tidak mengenalku." ucap Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya dan tentu saja, ia juga sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Mora dengan tampang blo'onnya.

"hahaha… kena kau Kyu" tawa Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Shindong dengan Kompak.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan menggerutu tak jelas sambil menatap tajam Mora yang hanya dibalas Mora dengan cengengesannya.

"eh, jangan lupa kita datang kesini untuk wawancara." Bisik Anggun sambil menyikut Mora.

"ah, paling yang mau ditanyai tentang pendapat bagaimana Indonesia atau bagaimana perasaan anda bisa concert disini. Itu udah basi, aku aja tahu apa jawabannya," ujar Mora tanpa berbisik dan tentu saja semua orang diruangan itu pasti dapat mendengarnya, semuanya hanya terkekeh kecuali Anggun yang sejak tadi menatap tajam atau melototi Mora.

"tapi yang dikatakan Mora ada benarnya," jelas Sungmin setuju, Mora hanya angguk-angguk nggak jelas.

"lah terus kerjaanmu sekarang apa?" tanya Anggun.

"main game," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Lalu sang GameKyu yang mendengar kata-kata game langsung mendekat dan mengambil alih laptopnya Mora.

Dan disanalah terjadi perebutan dan perseteruan yang hebat, Anggun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, akhirnya ia hanya duduk dan tak ada niat pun untuk menghentikan Mora.

"kau masih banyak game lain?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata tak berpaling dari laptop.

"banyak, kok. Kenapa mau minta? Beli uy…" ejek Mora sambil merebut laptopnya.

"kau pelit amat, kita barter gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih mempertahankan laptop di tangannya.

Mora berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apa yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun. Bukannya Mora nggak mau ngasih tuh game, tapi ia udah susah payah tuh download game sampai tengah malam dan nggak mungkin semudah itu ia biarkan orang mengcopy game-nya.

"oke deh…" jawab Mora sambil menyerahkan laptopnya pada Kyuhyun, ia mulai mendekat pada Anggun dan sang leader yang lagi membicarakan sesuatu. Lalu, duduk di samping Wookie.

"kau ngapain kesini?" tanya Anggun dengan nada sinis sepertinya ia merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Mora.

"memangnya tidak boleh? Aku juga promotor dan berhak ikut nimbrung," ujar Mora dengan angkuhnya.

"hah…terserah kaulah," jawab Anggun malas.

Baru saja Mora akan menjawab tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang mendahuluinya untuk bicara.

"hei…kau, Mora!laptopmu keberatan, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, Mora pun beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengangkat laptopnya.

"kata siapa? Nih, ringan kok. Inikan laptop," jelas Mora, ia merasa bingung. Jelas-jelas ini laptop, kok bisa jadi berat. Berat sih berat tapi nggak berat-berat amat kok.

"aku juga tahu, itu ringan. Maksudku itu kapasitasnya!MEMORInya yang keberatan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Semua orang tiba-tiba tercengang mendengarkan dan melihat pembicaraan mereka tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, Anggun tertawa dan tawa itu menjalar keseluruh orang yang ada diruangan dengan minus Mora.

"hahaha…hahaha…" tawa satu ruangan itu pun meledak, Mora hanya celingukan dan tersenyum malu.

"aku udah duga, otakmu itu tak pernah beres sama kayak orangnya." ucap Anggun dengan tawa yang tak lepas tentunya.

"udah dong…" ujar Mora dengan raut muka yang cemberut dan ngambek.

"hahaha…" bukannya berhenti suara tawa makin membahana.

"tertawa saja terus, kita lihat apa kalian masih bisa tertawa seperti ini jika diatas panggung." ucap Mora dengan nada menyindir, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kiri dan kanan sambil mendelik kearah member Super Junior.

"maksudmu apa?" tanya Eunhyuk yang akhirnya membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"ya, begitulah. Masa kalian tidak tahu," ucap Mora dengan tegas sambil memandangi mereka satu persatu seakan-akan meminta mereka untuk mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Mana kami tahu, kalau kau tak memberi tahu. Kami bukan Tuhan yang tahu segalanya," khotbah Siwon mulai keluar dan anggota lain hanya menghela nafas berharap kali ini khotbahnya tak terlalu panjang.

Mora sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, mungkin kedengarannya sedikit lancang jika ia berbicara seenaknya. Ia juga harus bersyukur untung-untung bisa ketemu sama Super Junior secara langsung tetapi sayangnya kesempatan belum tentu datang dua kali.

"baiklah, berhubung aku sudah bertemu kalian secara langsung atau bertatap muka satu persatu dan kemungkinan tak ada kesempatan kedua. Aku akan memberi tahu apa yang kupikirkan selama ini, begini ceritanya…"

"pada suatu hari hiduplah seorang putri," ucap Kyuhyun memutus kata-kata Mora.

"aku serius Cho Kyuhyun, berhentilah bercanda!" tegur Mora serius dan mendelik kearah Kyuhyun, lalu ia duduk kembali disebelah Teukki.

"kau sih, ngomong aja udah kayak mau mendongeng." Jelas Kyuhyun tak mau disalahkan, semua orang pun diam. Ruangan itu sangat hening dan sunyi.

"aku kira, ini mungkin bukan pemikiranku semata tapi sebagian orang juga mungkin berpikir seperti ini. MUNGKIN lho MUNGKIN!" ucap Mora memperjelas dengan menekankan pada salah satu kata.

Anggun terkejut karena tiba-tiba Mora menaikkan volume suaranya, ia sepenuhnya menoleh pada Mora dan mentap tajam kearahnya.

"iya-iya nggak perlu diulang-ulang dan pakai acara teriak-teriak, telinga kami bisa sakit tahu!" jelas Anggun yang akhirnya ikut menanggapi.

"begini, aku sebagai seorang fans kalian…" ujar Mora lalu menghela nafas berat.

"merasa sangat jauh ketika kalian bernyanyi diatas panggung, meskipun jarak itu sedekat apa pun." Curhat Mora dengan menyunggingkan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"kenapa kau merasa seperti itu?" tanya Teukki tak mengerti.

Mungkin bukan hanya Teukki yang tak mengerti tapi semua member Super Junior juga tak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari kata-kata Mora.

"kalian tahu, setiap melihat kalian tersenyum, tertawa, dan bercanda diatas panggung bersama rekan kalian yang lain. Kami senang melihat itu, hanya saja disatu sisi kami menyadari bahwa terlihat dengan jelas perbedaan dunia kita. Seorang idola dan fans," ujar Anggun yang tanpa sadar ikut berbicara dan memuntahkan semua kegundahan dihatinya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu kini mengerti apa maksud Mora tadi meskipun hal ini sudah sering kali, mereka dengar tetapi sepertinya ini agak sedikit berbeda.

"oh…rupanya hal itu, tapi kalian juga harus tahu bagi , seluruh ELF adalah keluarga kami dan merupakan salah satu orang yang berharga dalam kehidupan kami." ucap Teukki sang leader grup yang mencoba memberi penjelasan disertai senyuman yang seakan-akan memberi kehangatan.

"aku tahu itu, kami berharga untuk kalian tetapi entah mengapa? aku juga tidak mengerti hati ini terasa sangat perih ketika kalian tidak hanya melihat kami seorang dan tentu saja aku tidak akan munafik bahwa sejujurnya kami terkadang juga ingin berada ditengah-tengah kalian yang sedang tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain. Dan aku juga tahu, kalian sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk membuat kami ELF menjadi senang dan tersenyum bahagia. Oleh karena itu aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih," jelas Mora panjang lebar, ia pun berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada member Super Junior satu persatu yang lalu diikuti Anggun. Setelah itu mereka pun duduk kembali.

"tidak apa-apa dan kami juga sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, aku tahu kami bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian." Ucap Sungmin sambil memberi senyum termanisnya, Teukki yang sejak tadi duduk didekat Mora tersenyum dan menyentuh kepala Mora untuk mengusapnya. Begitu pun member yang lain, memberi senyum terbaiknya kepada Anggun.

"kami juga manusia biasa yang punya perasaan sama dengan kalian, aku juga tak memungkiri hal itu dapat terpikirkan oleh kalian. Kami juga sama seorang fans dan mempunyai idola masing-masing, kami juga tahu kalian tak ingin hanya sekedar kata-kata tetapi juga ingin bukti. Seandainya kami dapat mengingat kalian semua, tetapi sayangnya kami tak mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengingat kalian semua satu persatu, oleh karena itu kami Super Junior sebisa mungkin memberi hal yang terbaik untuk kalian. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah senyuman," jelas Teukki dengan pandangan menerawang kearah luar seakan matanya dapat menjelajah keluar sana, mendengar hal itu Anggun tanpa sadar tersenyum dan tentu saja Mora merasa keraguannya terjawab sudah. Keheningan pun melanda bahkan sang maknae pun sudah melupakan tawaran barter yang telah diajukannya tadi.

"hah… semua kata-kataku diambil oleh Teukki hyung," ujar Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menyeletuk, lalu semua keheningan diruangan itu pun hilang tergantikan dengan suara tawa dan senyuman.

"kami pikir, saatnya menyudahi wawancara ini atau kita sebut dengan acara curhat-curhatan." Canda Anggun yang membuat ruangan itu semakin terasa semakin hangat, Mora pun membereskan seluruh barang-barangnya.

"aku rasanya ingin tetap disini dan bermain-main bersama kalian," ucap Mora dengan muka memelas.

"kita harus pulang, sebentar lagi mereka mau bersiap-siap untuk konser." Jelas Anggun dan segera akan menyeret Mora keluar dari ruangan itu. Tentu saja, sebelum itu ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan mohon pamit.

"jangan lupakan kami, ya." Ucap Mora penuh harap, lalu diseret Anggun keluar dari ruangan. Ruangan itu pun kembali menjadi hening.

"tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin kami bisa melupakan kalian…" bisik Eunhyuk kepada dirinya sendiri, lalu setelah itu. Dengan penuh semangat dan senyuman mereka melangkah maju kedepan naik keatas panggung untuk memberikan hal yang terbaik kepada seluruh ELF.

END FLASHBACK

Perlahan-lahan kulihat mata itu terbuka kembali dan seakan-akan tergambar dengan jelas rasa hangat yang menyelimutinya, senyum itu akhirnya tampak dibibir gadis yang sejak tadi terus aku perhatikan. Ia tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku.

"Anggun! Kenapa kau terus melihatku, kagum ya sama kecantikkanku." Ucapnya narsis nggak ada tandingannya.

"ya, kau cantik sekali jika dibandingkan dengan monyet." Ucapku dengan nada sinis

"ah, kau LIHAT!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk kearah panggung

"ya ampun Mora, sudah berapa kali kukatakan nggak usah teriak-teriak ditelingaku. Sakit tahu," marahku yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan senyum yang nggak jelas

"SUPER JUNIOR!SARANGHAE!"

"MORA!"

The end

Ini fic saya yang pertama setelah hiatus setengah tahun…

Dengan hormat saya mohon reviewnya para readers yg cantik dn ganteng* author nyuap pakai pujian, soalnya nggak ada uang*

Saya sangat-sangat memohon reviewnya, entar klw ngereview dpt pahala lho!


End file.
